One Bad Day Deserves Another
by Jarnigan
Summary: There's a new "Bat" in town...and she's gonna leave a mark. Rated M. Contains references to violence, drug use, adult language and sexual situations. Three chapters published each upload.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A non-descript warehouse at the docks of Gotham.

Trash littered the floor. A distinct odor of piss and vomit hung in the air. A large burly man, Louie, his hands holding down some poor soul's head in a tub of ice water, looked annoyed. His Boss, crime lord Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, also known as Penguin, a short fat man known for his penchant of wearing tuxedos, stood nearby.

Louie relaxed his grip and drew his victim from the water. "Kaff…Koff…uhh."

"So're we ready to have a right chat, now?" Penguin asked. "Or will it be more of the bucket for ya?"

The victim was Needles, one of Joker's goons. Penguin and Joker had been recently vying for the same turf within Gotham, and it appeared Joker was starting to get an upper foot hold.

"I got nuthin' to say to ya," Needles spat. "I'm not afraid of you, Penguin. Joker's gonna run over you like a dead opossum tryin' to cross the road."

Penguin whacked Needles on the back of his head with his signature umbrella cane. "Is 'at right? Well, you'll be lucky if yer walkin' upright a'fore this night's over," he said. "Louie, douse him again, and this time keep 'em there till he squirms."

Louie immediately immersed Needles' head back into the bucket with tremendous force. Needles barely had time to inhale.

Penguin began to wax philosophical. "Make no mistake," he said. "I'm on top of the underworld here. No clown is about to take my turf without a fight. Even if we 'ave to wipe out all of his men to do it. Ha ha ha ha ha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bruce Wayne descended the elevator to the Bat Cave. He walked confidently to the mega computer that was situated centrally against the back wall. He sat down and began punching some algorithms.

"Ah, Master Wayne, I see you're at it bright and early," Alfred said. Alfred was the Wayne family butler, and father figure to Bruce.

"Crime waits for no one, Alfred," Bruce said. "I've been hearing chatter about a turf war. Commissioner Gordon was vague on the information, but with his limited resources, I'm not surprised." He typed further. "My money's on Penguin. The Joker's in Arkham for four months. Unless this was in motion before he was caught."

Alfred stood behind his friend. "Yes, I'm aware of that lack of resources. Maybe a grant from the Wayne Foundation could ease their pain, Sir?"

Bruce tapped at the keys and flipped a switch to raise a map table from the floor. "The thought has crossed my mind. I think Jim would be too proud to accept it."

"Maybe you might be surprised," Alfred offered. "It's at least worth a try."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dr. Harleen Quinzel opened a file on her desk. The patient/doctor meeting had been set for 2:30 P.M., examination room 201.

"Patient: Julian Gregory Day… _'Calendar Man'_." Harley mused. "Patient has committed crimes correlating to days of the calendar, specifically holidays or anniversaries."

She retrieved a pencil from her tray and began scribbling notes. "This ought to be interesting," she said.

Picking up her files, she closed the door behind her and proceeded down the hall to the holding cells. Walking "Rogues Way" gave her chills, but she seemed to always manage to keep her cool. Arkham had a funny way of spooking you.

"I say, Miss?" a male voice called out to her. "Might I have a word?" She stopped just past the cell door. Turning, the door read: "Unknown."

"What can I do for you?" she asked, slowly moving toward the door, its open window staring at her like the maw of a wild animal.

She peered inside. It was dimly lit, but she could just make out a figure in the shadows.

"I was wondering when we were going to have a chat," the voice said. "It gets awfully lonely in here, what with no one to talk to. And I've heard about you. You're a good listener I'm told."

Harleen thought for a moment. "I'm a psychiatrist. That's what we do. We listen."

The voice laughed. "Yes, yes…you do." He was silent. "So whaddya say?"

"I'll have to see if I can fit you into my schedule. I'm pretty full." She flipped through her notebook. "I'll pencil you in for next Thursday."

The voice remained silent. Moments passed. She began to get antsy. "Is that O.K.?"

"That would be lovely."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Barbara Gordon sat perched on the rooftop of the Gotham City Docks. She scanned her surroundings, looking for any sign of movement. She knew from hacking into the National Crime Database, that Penguin's shipping company was a front for gunrunning. She just needed evidence.

She stretched her right leg, allowing for a little more movement in the skin-tight costume she wore. The grayish black starkly contrasted with her pale skin and flaming red hair. The suit hugged every inch and curve of her body. Having taken up the guise of Batgirl only three weeks ago, and the fact she was a student at Gotham State University, she had so far managed to stay under the radar of a certain other "bat" in Gotham. 'He's got his hands full, what with the huge crime underbelly in this town,' she mused to herself. 'He should welcome the help.'

However, she had done her homework. Batman was reclusive. He worked alone, never gave interviews, and according to her father, was extremely secretive and evasive. She was just itching to arrange a meeting.

A side door of Pete's Fish Warehouse opened and two burly men exited carrying a large crate. Batgirl could not be one hundred percent positive it was illegal weapons. Clicking a button on her utility belt activated a super-sensitive microphone that could hear conversations several blocks away.

"Too bad he didn't cough up any info for da Boss," one man was saying. Batgirl strained to listen. "Wonder how many more he's gonna go through?"

The other man replied, "You heard 'em. As many as it takes." They hefted the crate into an awaiting truck. "That makes 5 so far. It's time to make a delivery to Seagate."

Both men entered the truck and pulled away. Batgirl clicked her belt again to turn off the microphone. "Well, that was enlightening."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Officer Renee Montoya was typing an arrest report. She had aided Detective Harvey Bullock in apprehending a small time crook known as 'Jazzman'. Harvey hated paperwork almost as much as he hated Batman.

"Hey, Harv," Renee began, "whaddya want to put in for charges? What're we saying he was guilty of?"

Harvey thought for a moment. "Aiding and abetting a known vigilante." He laughed. "What do you think he was guilty of?"

Renee thought reflectively. She typed. "O.K., that's about it."

Harvey cleared his throat. "So, what're you doin' tonight, Nee?" he asked.

Renee tried to sidestep the question. "Oh…probably gonna pop some corn and watch TV. I don't socialize much." Renee kept a low profile on her social life. She was the only gay woman in the GCPD as far as she knew, and she kept that information a closely guarded secret.

"O.K.," Harvey said. "See ya tamarrow."

She knew Harvey was a loner, and just wanted some human contact. She also knew he was a borderline alcoholic. "See ha, Harv."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Batgirl climbed into her apartment via the fire escape. Doffing her cowl, her red hair draped wetly to her shoulders. She was hot, and needed a shower.

Slipping out of her costume, she stepped into the mildly cool shower. Her nipples immediately stood up. She began to lather her body.

'I wish I knew what was in that crate,' she mused to herself. 'I need to get back into the NCD at police headquarters and find out what "Seagate" is.'

She picked up a razor and gave herself a nice trim. Letting the cold water cascade over her one last time, she stepped out and dried herself. Picking out a nice pair of sleep panties and a teddy top, she fixed herself a snack and plopped in front of the TV.

"Boy am I beat," she said aloud. Listening to news of the day, she slowly drifted asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So, we are in agreement then?" Roland Daggett asked. The CEO of Daggett Industries had called a meeting of his Board of Directors. "We finalize the plans for a hostile takeover of Wayne Enterprises this month. I project our earnings per diluted share will skyrocket like never before."

John Michaels piped up. "Where will this put Wayne?"

Roland smiled. "Hopefully on the unemployment line," he laughed. "I'm not expecting anything to go amiss here."

"What will Daggett Industries be investing our futures in?" another board member asked.

"A biological weapon of such magnitude it will bring Gotham to its knees. Stuff that Wayne Tech was supposed to be facilitating years ago and sadly fell to the wayside. I guess Bruce Wayne doesn't have the stomach for that kind of thing."

Daggett stood and moved to a chart. "The chemicals flow in from here, the docks…and are disbursed via a discreet shipper to drop-off warehouses along a pre-determined route. Then, they are trucked to our laboratories for augmentation and dispersal."

A curvaceous blonde woman chimed in. "Seems like a lot of variables. What's to keep someone from stealing them in-route?" she asked.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," Daggett said. "You are…?"

"Selina Kyle."

Roland Daggett cleared his throat. "Well my dear, Ms. Kyle," he said, "That contingency has been taken into account."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Barbara Gordon jogged lazily up the steps to the Gotham City Police Department. She wore her pink track shorts with yellow top and Red-Line brand running shoes. Her goal: the National Crime Database. She could easily hack it from her apartment, but that would raise suspicion, and breaking into police headquarters was out. It would be far better for it to come from _inside_ the GCPD than out.

The absolute only way was to pretend to want to see her father, Commissioner James Gordon.

She knew her father was a busy man, he hardly ever slept, was rarely home, (they shared a three story flat), and he never had a social life. Her mother was an alcoholic and was consistently in rehab.

She would just tell him she had wanted to go for a run and decided to stop by for a chat.

She met Officer Montoya at the elevator. "Renee," she said, "so good to see you."

"Hi, Barb," Renee replied. "You look like you've done 100 laps around Gotham Speedway. It's hot out, why would you want to run?"

"Need the exercise," Barbara said. "You know me, gotta watch my weight."

"Girl, if there's one thing you do not need to do, it's to watch your weight." The elevator dinged. Barbara stepped in with Renee behind her. "I find the sweat really appealing," Renee said just under her breath. Barbara smiled, knowing that was meant just for her to hear. She had always suspected Renee's sexual orientation, but she also knew that Renee had dated men in the past, too.

"So what brings you to GCPD?" Renee asked, trying to clear the air.

Exiting the elevator, she made her way through the bullpen to her father's office.

"Thought I'd pop in on dad," Barbara said. "See what's up in the "Vigilante" world."

Renee chuckled. "Still have a hankering to meet the Batman, I see," she said.

"Of Course," Barbara said. Knocking on the door, she called: "Hello?" Then to Renee: "I might need some pointers."

There was a pregnant pause, then laughter between the two women.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Barbara?" her father asked. "What brings you in here on such a glorious day?"

"I was going to have a little run, and thought I'd pop in for a bit," she said. She waived at Renee before closing the door. "How's work?"

Gordon tapped some files together on his desk. "Same ol' drudgery, sweetie," he said. "There's not much new in crime these days. Petty thieves and all; like the good old days."

Barbara chuckled. "Yeah, but you love it," she smiled. "Police work to you is like some kind of mantra, isn't it? You can't survive without it." She sat down and propped her feet on the desk. "Any new stories about Gotham's secret vigilante?"

"Nothing you haven't already heard."

At that moment, Detective Bullock walked in followed closely by Officer Montoya. "Jim, we got word that Gamble, the Falcone snitch, was just iced over on Twenty-third," he said. "You wanna ride along?"

"Sure. I'm sorry, sweetie, but I gotta run. Why not make yourself at home, and I'll be back in a couple, O.K.?"

' _What luck is this?'_ Barbara thought _._ "Sure thing, Dad, I'll be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gamble lay in a quickly thickening pool of blood in a non-descript alley just off Twenty-third. Gordon knelt beside the body. "What do we have?"

"GSW to the pulmonary artery," the coroner said. "I suspect close range, hence the rapid bleeding out." He motioned for the EMTs to load Gamble in the bus. "You'll have my full report tomorrow."

"Goddammit," Harvey mumbled. "And he was our best lead to the weapons traffic in Gotham. What the Hell we gonna do now, Jim?"

Gordon stood up. "We're going to play it just like business as usual. Can't let the gangs know we were using him." He paused. "Thank you, Doctor."

The coroner waved nonchalantly as he entered his car and pulled away.

"Come on, Harv, I'll buy you a drink."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Barbara Gordon made her way quietly to the GCPD computer room. Currently there was no one inside so she could make her play and find out the information. The National Crime Database was in a room in the basement, but could only be accessed through a terminal in the computer room. The actual database room was guarded 24/7.

She sat at a monitor in the corner so as to not be noticed in case someone should pass by the room. Typing feverishly, she managed to get in. Scrolling through the entries she hit "Seagate". That appeared to be an abandoned amusement park.

Scanning deeper, she found "Pete's Fish", location Gotham Docks: Nothing suspicious there. In fact, Penguin's name didn't appear anywhere in relation to the building.

"Well, Fuck," she said. "I was sure he was using it to smuggle guns." She kept typing. "I'll keep trying."

At that moment, the door opened. Barbara quickly shut the monitor down, and ducked under the desk. Another officer had come in, opened a filing cabinet, and turned to leave. "Is there someone here?" she heard him ask.

Not receiving a response, he stepped out and closed the door. Barbara was sweating bullets. 'Damn, that was close,' she thought. 'I need to get the Hell out of here.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Alfred Pennyworth sat the silver serving tray on the table next to the Mega Computer in the Bat Cave. His employer was scanning the network looking for information vital to the Penguin.

"I say, Sir," Alfred said, "might you stop for a moment and have a bite? I've prepared your favorite: _mulligatawny soup and a light sandwich_ _ **."**_

 _Bruce halted his search and looked at the tray. He smiled. "Alfred, you always know exactly what I need," he said. "What would I ever do without you?"_

 _"I've been asking myself that same question for years, Master Bruce," Alfred replied. "It was the same with your father. I suppose it's a gift."_

 _Bruce bit into the sandwich and inwardly smiled. Alfred was amazing._

 _"What is this you're researching, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, intently looking at the array of monitors._

 _Bruce swallowed and took a sip of milk. "A theory I'm working on," he explained. "There's a rampant criminal operation consisting of gun running, or at least that what the GCPD thinks, going on in Gotham right now. I believe Penguin to be the head of it, or at least a front man."_

 _Alfred continued to look at the monitors. Something caught his eye from one of the many surveillance cameras throughout the city. "What's that?" he asked, pointing._

 _Bruce looked at it closely. It was the figure of a woman standing on a rooftop, overlooking Pete's Fish Warehouse. She was clad totally in black, wearing a cape._


End file.
